The present invention relates, in general, to a cushion cover for earphones of various portable small-sized recorders, radios, etc. designed to allow such earphones to better fit more comfortably in the ear without pain.
When earphones are inserted in the ear, generally the circumference of the insertion portion of the earphones contacts the concha of the ear for holding the earphone in the ear. Long-time use of earphones sometimes has caused problems of pain or discomfort due to continuous added pressure and friction of the insertion portion with the ear. Also, the earphone may fail to block external noise due to a poor fit. Further, repetitive long-time uses of earphones have caused diseases including skin disease, tympanitis, etc., and have led to hearing defects. There have been other disadvantages arising from long-time wearing of earphones.
In order to relieve the above-mentioned pain the circumference of the insertion portion of earphones has been covered with a cushion cover made of foam sponge or rubber material. However, such conventional covers have been inferior due to inherent characteristics and deformation of the materials from which the covers have been made.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to resolve problems of conventional cushion covers of earphones by providing a ring-shaped cover that surrounds the circumference of the insertion portion of an earphone, is made of a soft resin and is provided with air chambers to double the cushion effect of the cover.